


To live will be an awfully big adventure

by cosmiceverafter



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Comforting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing in the Rain, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Immortality, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Soulmates, kaysanova, mention of Booker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: "You walked into my life like you had always been there, like my heart was a home built just for you."- a.r. asherAn Immortal Husband collection of drabbles and stand-alone ficlets.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 209





	1. “C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my friends! Each chapter will be a short stand-alone story and drabble based on prompts and other inspirations. Feel free in the comments or on my Tumblr (stydiaeverafter), to leave me prompt ideas! I will be adding more with time (ratings & tags may change). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy them.

[74\. “c’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.”](https://pxroxide-prinxcesss.tumblr.com/post/617930764698435584/prompt-list)

  
It was a quiet night, and all through the house, the immortals were sleeping, except for just two. 

Nicky was watching TV mindlessly on the couch, and at the kitchen table, Joe was busy sketching out a vision he had earlier that morning in a dream. They were often vivid, telling them a story of pieces of the path left by their purpose. 

Watching his lover was so much better than anything on TV. Just at the mere sight of his man, Nicky’s heart fluttered. After a millennium, just a glance at Yusuf while he was drawing, managed to take Nicky’s breath away.

Joe was leaning over the paper as the pencil raced around with quick strokes. He used those long fingers to blend and those full lips to blow the shavings away. 

Desire coursed through Nicky’s body. _He couldn’t help it._ Those fingers of his were the cause of endless amounts of pleasure. The rough calluses were enough to make Nicky’s eyes roll back when pressed in particular spots upon his skin. And those lips, _damn those delicious lips,_ could make his head spin as they grazed across his body, often blowing on areas that made him scream in ecstasy. But it was also that deep attention Joe held—the same concentration when they intertwined as one. Joe’s dark eyes would always look up and observe Nicky as he rode him, etching the image of the moment inside his mind.

Nicky smiled, not surprised by where his thoughts were directing him. They were familiar and resided on the surface of who he was and what they had. Their unspoken connection that many would never truly understand. He was more than okay with that; it was their keepsake to treasure for as long as they lived.

As if alerted by the intensity of Nicky’s desire and thoughts, Joe looked up and stared right at him, a small smile forming upon that beautiful face. 

Joe didn’t say a word though, he just curled his finger, summoning Nicky to him in one small gesture. 

It took only a few strides until he was standing next to his love, peering down at him. Joe gathered his hand, kissing the back of it, and flipped it over to press another soft kiss to his palm. “It’s difficult to concentrate, _habibi,_ when you stare at me in that way.”

Nicky squeezed his hand and ran his fingers through Joe's hair, “I cannot help it—my eyes will always seek you out. After all, I cannot deny them such beauty.” 

“You _incurable_ romantic,” Joe acknowledged with a loving grin. He tilted his head slightly, scanned Nicky once with his eyes, and gave him a gentle tug. **“C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.”**

“And that will somehow encourage you to focus?”

Now with a more serious expression, Joe nodded as Nicky settled onto his lap, his lover’s arms going around him instantly. _“Always.”_

“But you just said that my gaze—”

The words were cut off by Joe’s lips as they pressed onto his. Breathing fully for the first time that evening, he settled into the kiss. Their mouths rolled together in a wave of passion. It was soft, sweet, and enough to boil Nicky’s blood. 

Every time was like coming home to each other. 

When they pulled away after what could’ve been a few moments or a couple of hours, their foreheads touched, and their eyes remained closed. 

Nicky finally opened his eyes and trailed towards the paper. Joe had formed an entire landscape with different shades and shapes. “It’s incredible. Do you recognize the location?” Joe shook his head, looking reasonably frustrated. “How is it coming along?” 

Sighing, Joe responded, “Unimaginably slow.” 

“Yusuf, you know the visions become clearer the closer we become,” he replied as he ran his fingers encouragingly in his love’s hair once more. “We’ll figure it out, _together,_ as we always do.” 

Joe nodded and smirked in _that_ way, which was a message telling Nicky precisely what he wanted to do together. “You’re helping me already, babe.” His hands tightened on Nicky’s waist. “Care to inspire me some more?” 

“Of course, what can I do, amore mio?”

Spinning Nicky around, so his back was pressed onto Joe’s stomach, his love’s fingers interlaced with his as they held the pencil together. Letting go of any control, Nicky felt himself melt into the strokes, unable to ignore Joe’s warm breath on the nape of his neck. 

_“Just. Like. So,”_ Joe exhaled as they curled the pencil into long lines.

After a few moments of this, Nicky leaned his head back onto Joe’s shoulder, and instantly, Joe kissed his cheek. His lips hovered afterward, not moving away. 

Still holding the pencil, Joe licked the skin behind his ear, resulting in Nicky pushing down onto Joe, feeling his hard length as a reward, as well as Joe’s moan in his ear. 

_“Yes, just like that….”_

Nicky swiveled his hips as Joe’s steady hold grabbed on tightly, moving his fingers along Nicky’s thigh crawling to where they both desperately desired them to be. His voice came out hoarse, “You’re _so_ talented, Yusuf. You amaze me.” 

Joe chuckled, moving his lips off Nicky’s neck and whispered in his ear, causing Nicky to shiver, “Oh, Nicolo, let me show you how talented I can be.” 

Nicky craved that reminder, even though he had experienced those extraordinary-mind blown-talents for countless years. “It is always a gift to witness them, amore mio, so please... _do show me,”_ Nicky replied with a grin as they slowly unraveled from each other, taking their concentration and apparent procrastination to the bedroom. 

The sketch remained behind, _without concern_ , for they had all the time in the world. 


	2. "I find peace in the rain."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Nicky could remember, Joe finds peace when standing in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "I find peace in the rain," & the trope: Dancing in the rain.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

[ **86\. "I find peace in the rain."** ](https://pxroxide-prinxcesss.tumblr.com/post/617930764698435584/prompt-list)  
  


It had been two weeks—two miserable weeks since they had left without Booker. 

They were all feeling it, _especially_ Joe. Nicky knew him all too well. His other half was like a burning flame, flickering hot with, at times, angry words, but then dimming slowly with time. 

Nicky had already concluded that Booker wouldn't complete the 100 years— _they_ wouldn’t let him. He would be able to do it, but as a whole, they wouldn’t be. 

The truth of the matter was this: They were a found family, finding each other above all odds. When one was gone, it was as if that piece of them was, too. A missing limb—a _phantom pain._

None of them talked much during those two weeks; Nicky knew the burden of regret weighed heavily upon them all. 

Sometimes he thought he could hear Andy sniffling in the other room. Of course, she would never admit to missing the guy, even though she couldn’t fool him otherwise.

Nile would just slam the door occasionally as she would erratically leave their condo to get some air. She was young, inexperienced, much to discover and comprehend. But Nicky realized in her eyes, that they had gone too far. Nile and Booker had bonded during the mission so that he could understand her pain. 

_Booker was easy to love._

Nicky agreed they presumably had gone too far. He hadn’t wished _that_ long for Booker because he could _see_ Booker, the man in the shadows of pain, the no end in sight suffering, and the nightmares that dragged him down to the point he’d have to drink from the flask. 

But anger wasn’t rational, and pain didn’t always come with an apology. Actions spoke for their kind, and even though Booker was hurting, he knew better. 

Being captured was all of their fear combined, which their family member knew, and yet it was Booker’s hand that had closed the cage door. 

Nicky loved above all else, but he was no Saint. The bitterness would flow through him like the ocean, backing away to a stillness of regret and rushing back like a tidal wave of fury. 

Throughout all of this, Joe kept to himself. They had their peaceful moments of lovemaking and cuddling, but they didn’t discuss what had happened. 

_What would be the point?_

It had been too close for them all. If Nile had never come back to their rescue, they’d most likely still be in that lab taken apart, piece by piece. 

That night, during twilight, the rain began falling. They ate dinner in silence, a common habit as of late, when Joe stopped eating and looked out the window. 

It was beautiful outside with bright colors of the canvas, yet the rain was still sprinkling from the heavens. 

Without a word, Joe stood up and sauntered out the front door, closing it quietly. 

“What’s that about?” Andy inquired, her fork hovering by her lips. 

Nile moaned, “What do you think?” She was right, of course, and Nicky knew it. The look on Andy’s face knew it also. 

He excused himself politely and made his way outside, grabbing a light jacket for them both.

Joe was standing on the sidewalk, closing his eyes as his head tilted back towards the rain. 

Nicky knew how much Joe loved doing this—it rejuvenated him in a way nothing else could. 

He felt terrible disrupting Joe, but he wanted him to know he was there supporting him through this. _“Amore mio.”_

Joe didn't seem startled as if he already sensed Nicky’s presence. “ _Nicolo_.” 

Nicky slid the jacket onto his love, and Joe smiled softly. “Thank you.”

“ _Always_.”

They stood quietly for a moment, soaking in the wetness of the rain. 

“You love the rain,” Nicky said, also admiring the refreshing renewal it brought. 

Joe finally opened his eyes and looked over at Nicky, “ **I find peace in the rain.”**

“ _Yes_ ,” Nicky nodded, “you always have.” 

Joe made a noise of acknowledgment but closed his eyes again. “I don’t feel right about this, Nico.” 

“Neither do I,” Nicky agreed, shuffling back and forth. “But what else can we do? We made a choice...I think we need some time. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Joe sighed, “I agree. We clearly need time—I’m just not sure if we have all the time in the world anymore. Not with the realization of what could occur. _Andy_...” He bit his lip, “She'll never see him again, Nicky.” 

“We both know that destiny has a clever way of working out, just like us discovering Nile. She provided us all hope again. _Our angel of luck.”_ Nicky grabbed Joe’s hand softly, “I believe we’ll know the answer to this when it’s presented. Until then, maybe we give in to having some faith.” 

Joe glowed in the sky’s light and clutched Nicky’s wet hand, “Ever the scholar you are.” Joe took him into his arms, and they both held on tight. “Dance with me.” 

“Ever the romantic _you are,_ ” Nicky said as he swayed his body. Their foreheads touched, and they embraced the movement as the rain fell around them like a halo. 

“Thank you. You're always my voice of reason, Nicolo.”

“I was made for you, Yusuf.” 

Nicky could see Joe's lips lift into a smile. He twirled Nicky around effortlessly as their feet splashed in the puddles surrounding them, a laugh escaping them both. 

And like a magnetic pull, their lips came together as they melted into one another, feeling a sensation of peace surge throughout their bodies. 

Nicky certainly didn’t have all the answers; he didn’t have the truths of tomorrow or the day after, but what he did have was right now. And dancing in the arms of his soulmate, _well_ , that was all he really needed anyway.


	3. "While You Were Sleeping"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky loves watching Joe sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've written these two. I sure do love them!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this small standalone ficlet.

**While You Were Sleeping**

Over a millennium, Nicky has watched Joe sleep. If he lived for another millennium, it would not be long enough. 

Out of the two of them, Nicky was the lighter sleeper; Joe was usually dead to the world. Yet, if there were a threat, Joe somehow would know and be alert for a fight. Nicky adored that about him. 

Nicky usually slept armed; they both did. It made them feel more secure in protecting the one they loved. When you had someone to watch over, even someone like them, it was crucial. 

They were immortals with the looming sense of mortality. Nicky didn't fear death, but he feared losing Joe. 

They never knew when they closed their eyes if that would be the last time they'd open them. So Nicky always took it upon himself whenever awake, to take every part of Joe in. 

Nicky would look at every feature, from Joe's curly black hair to his beautiful feet. His strong hands were always touching Nicky, mostly when he slept. It was as if it reassured Joe that they were still together, even when unconscious. 

As Nicky looked at him, every inch of Joe was perfect; _he was home._

Time would lose meaning in these moments, and when he stared at Joe's closed eyes, he would feel a rush of their memories come flowing in. It was as if no time had passed at all. _Incredibly._

Nicky remembered the beginning, always, and their first night sleeping by each other's side. 

After coming to the final defeat in killing one another and learning they were immortal, they had slept closely by the fire. It hadn't been warm enough even by the crackling embers, so they had come to an agreement for some body heat. 

Sometime during that chilled and windy night, Yusuf had taken Nicolò into his arms. And it had been in that moment that Nicolò had known that Yusuf was his soulmate. 

It had been the soft, warm breath on the back of his neck, Yusuf's strong protective arms surrounding his body to any threat, and the way it had made Nicolò feel safe after years upon years of the terrifying unknown. 

Coming back to the present moment, Nicky thought about how often Joe would wake to discover Nicky staring, not that he objected. Joe loved when Nicky looked at him in that way. Sometimes in the morning light, they would gaze at each other without speaking. Their unspoken connection was paramount, and they could communicate more intensely. 

After so much time, sometimes words couldn't convey the message they tried to send one another, but when they gazed into each other's eyes, the message was sent. 

Because it had happened recently, Nicky couldn't help his mind from wandering to when they were Merrick's test subjects, and he had observed Joe sleeping as the scientist took what didn't belong to her; to any of them. 

Nicky had always been the calm and collected one, and yet, on the inside, he had gone feral wanting to drop her where she stood for thinking she could even touch his Joe. 

It had been a nightmare as each minute had passed, and his love hadn't opened his eyes. Watching his love sleep had always soothed his heart unless it was on the receiving end flirting with death, the ultimate death. 

Nicky had kept thinking inside that lab, the fear of _did they go too far?_ He hadn't let himself believe it for fear of the weakness that pain would bring, but it had been more than a simple relief when Joe had finally opened his beautiful brown eyes. Nicky had said the words in a rush, _"As much as I like watching you sleep, I'm glad you're awake."_

Nicky had assumed Joe had not fully realized the terror he had gone through, but time and again, his Joe knew him too well and read him easily. Nicky had been foolish ever to doubt that his love wouldn't know, and Joe, being Joe, had tried to lighten the mood, _"Bedhead?"_

It had been precisely what Nicky had needed at that moment, and Joe knew it. " _Nicely tousled."_

They had accomplished the mission, after days of feeling that same sense of terrifying surreal purpose—the sickening reminder that it could all be over for them in a flash of light. So here, in this quiet moment, Nicky stared once more at his Yusuf. 

Nicky's heart fluttered as he looked at Joe's lips. They hadn't had an intimate moment since before meeting the team, and Nicky ached to be touched and kissed by his Joe again. 

Being linked, Joe suddenly whimpered in his sleep as if he felt it too. 

It always troubled Nicky to see Joe in pain, even at this moment without a possible threat. While most of the time, Joe slept peacefully, his nightmares still haunted him. 

When you lived as long as they had, nightmares were a given. So much death they had seen—pain, blood, sorrow, that so often sleep was not a gift but a burden. 

That's why when they slept, they held onto each other tightly. Nicky and Joe's love for one another would cleanse the bad memories away. 

Nicky leaned down and kissed his soulmate's forehead softly. He wanted to chase all the vicious dreams away, protecting his beloved, _"Amore mio,_ you are safe. I am here. I am always here. Sleep at peace." 

And his love did, while Nicky continued watching him sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed what you read, kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
